Un día en la playa
by Julietacu
Summary: Después de la guerra Annie regresa al Distrito 4, un lugar lleno de recuerdos de alguien que ya no está a su lado. Sin embargo, aun le queda algo de su esposo; un hijo. Ella está dispuesta a seguir adelante por él pero, ¿Qué pasaría si un hombre que se fue hace mucho tiempo regresará por ella?


**Yo te esperaré**

El mar estaba calmado. De vez en cuando subía a la orilla para besar los pies de una menuda muchacha. La joven tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba viendo como las gaviotas volaban de un lado a otro por la inmensidad que era el cielo.

A veces, cuando se encontraba así, se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerlo; de extender los brazos y unirse a ellas. Usualmente lo intentaba, se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar sobre la arena, primero sin ganas, solo calentando las extremidades. Luego, se encontraba a si misma trotando, cada vez más rápido y más rápido, no le importaba estar perdiendo el aliento.

Más rápido, más rápido y lo lograría, más rápido y entonces... volaba.

Ella sentía que volaba.

Corría a toda velocidad mientras su cabello se quedaba atrás tratando de alcanzarla. No le importaba, por unos segundos estaba allá arriba, sin preocupaciones. Siendo libre.

Pero la realidad siempre la hacía caer.

Estaba en el Distrito 4, existen los Juegos del Hambre y su nombre estaría en la urna al igual que el de sus amigos. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, aún deseaba alzar el vuelo e irse para nunca volver, pero se quedaría... por un hombre

— ¡Hey Annie! — Allí estaba él

— ¡Hey Finnick!

Finnick era, probablemente, la mejor persona que conocía. Carismático, gracioso, amable y, por si fuera poco, apuesto.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Le pregunto tras sentarse a su lado — Tienes la cara roja.

Se había sonrojado, le pasaba siempre que pensaba en él. — Estaba... eh... corriendo.

— ¿Enserio? — Asintió energéticamente — Que curioso, llevo cerca de media hora aquí y no te vi moverte. —Atrapada— Tal vez estaba viendo a una gaviota. Sí, de hecho creo que esa es con la que te confundí. —Señalo a una que tenía algas en la cabeza. — Se parece mucho a ti

—Yo...

— Aunque tú eres más guapa. — Su corazón latió emocionado y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco más. Sabía que solo estaba jugando con ella, burlándose de lo flaca y tonta que era. Aun así, no podía evitar emocionarse por sus palabras — ¿Te gusto?

De repente sintió calor y su garganta se encontraba seca, ¿Que debía decir? ¡Sí! ¡Claro que me gustas, por tu culpa me caí al mar en primer lugar!

— Porque tu no me gustas — le respondido con simpleza.

Sintió dolor en el pecho, la realidad lo volvía a hacer, la estaba tirando en pleno vuelo para romperla contra el suelo. Ya no podía hablarle, ni siquiera verlo, o mostraría lo patética que era. Tan patética que lo esperaba sin falta antes del amanecer para verlo.

Quería irse de allí. Tal vez entrar al mar y ahogarse, o podría llorar su propio océano.

— Annie, mírame. — No lo hizo — Por favor — le suplico. Agarro su rostro con delicadeza y la obligo a verlo. Estaba sonriendo con lastima. Sentía pena por ella. — Te amo.

No le creyó.

— Juró que te amo. Eres la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo y creo que esta no fue la mejor forma de decirlo —rio nervioso— yo…

— No me dejes. — le interrumpió.

— ¿Perdón?

— No me dejes —repitió con voz rota. Poco importaba si Finnick le estaba mintiendo, si en realidad amaba a otra chica. Solo quería tenerlo cerca de ella para poder ser feliz.

Lagrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras esperaba la respuesta.

 _Por favor, por favor di que seguiremos siendo amigos_. Suplicaba con sus ojos puestos en él. _Di que nunca te irás._

—Jamás te dejaré. Aunque ahora no me creas te lo demostraré. Demostraré cuanto te amo Annie Cresta.

Y con un beso sello una promesa que quedaría grabada a fuego en los corazones de ambos.

Eso había pasado hace tantos años. Antes de Finnick Junior, de la guerra, de su boda. Antes de asistir a Los Juegos del Hambre.

Como se arrepentía de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo al regreso de sus juegos. Solo se había quedado sentada, mirando el mar mientras el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

Había pasado horas sin moverse, sin hablar. Todo por el miedo de encontrarse en un sueño y que, al despertar, siguiera en esos espantosos juegos. Pero Finnick siguió allí. Cada mañana aparecía a su lado y la saludaba como siempre.

— ¡Hey Annie!

Recordaba escuchar ese saludo. Una y otra y otra vez.

A pesar de que Finnick no obtenía respuesta siguió haciéndolo. Incluso comenzó a llevar flores para ella.

Durante mucho tiempo fue así. Annie dejó que las palabras se las llevara el viento. Y su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil.

Hasta que un día decidió cambiar. Estaba harta de vivir con miedo, de no vivir. Si ese era un sueño lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutarlo antes de que terminara. Así que cuando oyó:

— ¡Hey Annie!

Contesto — ¡Hey Finnick!

Él no se lo esperaba.

Y por primera vez, ella dejó de ver el mar para ver al hombre que había cautivado su corazón.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, noto que él estaba llorando. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Su corazón salto de alegría y sus manos lo buscaron con ansias, las puntas de sus dedos cosquilleaban anhelando ese tacto.

Al momento en que se fundieron en un abrazo, se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.

Se sentía viva. Libre. Como si estuviera volando.

Entonces se dio cuenta que lo amaba más de lo que creía, que él era la razón por la que salió viva de esa masacre, la razón de sus sueños y esperanzas.

Estuvieron un largo rato entre los brazos del otro, disfrutando lo que por un tiempo parecía perdido.

Aprendieron a seguir adelante, se acompañaron en los buenos y malos momentos. No importaba si a ella le daban ataques de ansiedad o el tenía que partir al Capitolio. Sabían que nada los iba a poder separar.

Excepto la muerte.

Lamentablemente, esta se cernió sobre su felicidad al poco tiempo de casados, llevándose al único hombre que amaría…Además de Finnick Junior, claro.

Otra sonrisa se deslizó por su boca.

El pequeño, que se encontraba jugando con la arena, era una copia idéntica de su padre. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y pelo, la misma sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Annie podía asegurar que su lindo hombrecito causaría suspiros entre las niñas cuando creciera, al igual que Finnick.

Ah, su recuerdo llenaba su corazón de una sensación agridulce.

Seguía amando a un fantasma, igual o incluso más que la primera vez que lo vio. Le dolía el saber que ya jamás estaría en sus brazos, ni sentiría su tacto, que nadie lo traería a su lado.

Lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Finnick lo había sido todo para ella. Un amigo, un novio, un confidente, un amante, un esposo... La razón de sus sonrisas y suspiros. La causa de sus desvelos.

La vida entera.

Solo él la había logrado sacar del trance en el que se sumergió, fue el único que no se rindió con ella... El único luchador en una guerra sin fin.

Porque esos ataques a veces volvían. Le impedían pensar coherentemente, le hacían creer que seguía en una pesadilla y que cualquier movimiento le costaría la vida.

El aire de pronto le falto. Su cuerpo lucho contra la sensación de ahogo dando grandes bocanadas. La vista empezó a fallarle. Otra vez un ataque.

Una mano pequeña toco la suya, alzó el rostro y vio a Finn con una sonrisa. El niño parecía entender lo que le pasaba a su madre y se había acercado con pasos tambaleantes a ella. Annie no pudo evitar admirarlo, su pequeño poseía la capacidad de calmarla con un simple toque, ahuyentando los oscuros pensamientos que siempre vivirían dentro de ella.

Sintiéndose mejor le indico a su hijo que siguiera jugando. Él obedeció y se alejó un poco para comenzar a cavar en la arena, ensuciando el chistoso traje de marinerito que le habían puesto. Tal vez estaba buscando caracolas, o puede ser que intentará hacer un castillo. Era difícil saberlo.

Annie sonrío.

Centrándose nuevamente en la tarea de hacer una pulsera, tomo una concha blanca con toques marrones. Era tan pequeña y frágil, como ella. Recordaba que por eso mismo le había hecho una a Finnick antes de que partiera a los juegos, pensaba que de esa forma estarían juntos y, de algún modo, podría protegerlo.

Su vista, aunque siempre fija en el objeto entre sus dedos, se encontraba pérdida unos años atrás, en el mismo segundo en que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre. Puede que por eso no hubiera aceptado cambiarse de distrito. Esas gaviotas, ese mar… todo parecía acercarla más a Finnick.

Apenas fue consciente de la mano que acaricio su cabello. Ella deseaba perderse unos momentos más en aquel recuerdo, Finnick Junior estaría bien, era tranquilo y muy listo.

Sabía que el pasado no iba a poder cambiarse, que tendría que guardar aquellos recuerdos en su corazón, donde siempre los atesoraría. Y se los contaría a su hijo cuando creciera, así como le mostraba fotos de su padre y le hablaba de él.

Le mostraría lo que Finnick hizo por ellos, por Panem.

Una flor fue deslizada en su oreja.

¡Ja! Ya imaginaba cosas, tal vez estuviera en un sueño otra vez. Esa acción solo la hacía su esposo, nada más faltaría que oyera…

— Hey Annie.

Giro la cabeza de golpe. Él estaba allí. De verdad estaba allí.

Acerco una mano temblorosa a ese espejismo, el más real que había tenido hasta ahora. Finnick tomo su mano y la acerco a sus labios, deposito en beso en ella y la miró con sus ojos resplandecientes.

 _Esto no era… Esto no es…_

Las primera palabras de su hijo la sacaron del shock — Pa-pa

Lágrimas surcaron su rostro mientras asentía a la pregunta no dicha por Finnick. Una felicidad nunca antes experimentada lo embargo. Era padre. ¡Era padre!

Lo único que Annie atinó a decir fue:

— Hey Finnick.

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Lindo ¿No?**

 **Digamos que soy de esas personas a las que no le gusto la muerte de Finnick, todavía tenía algo que dar.**

 **Si les gusto no olviden votar, síganme para enterarse de próximos one-shots e historias. Página de Facebook en mi perfil de Wattpad** **user/Leenale_Lee** **y… creo que es todo. Comenten si les gusto.**

 **Hasta la próxima, besos**


End file.
